Solving a Valentine Puzzle
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Tommy Pickles looks through old Valentines, he finds one from Lil that he didn't quite understand at first, but looking at it closer, will Tommy be able to solve the puzzle, and will Lil still have feelings for Tommy? Tommy x Lil


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own All Grown Up, the spin-off to Rugrats, which belongs to Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo respectively!

All right, the next Nicktoons one-shot, focusing on the spin-off to Rugrats! Hope you all enjoy reading this ficlet I thought up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Tommy Pickles' room, Tommy was looking through his childhood memories as he was giving a bit of a smile. The reason he was looking through his memories was because he was thinking about how life was when he was younger... he didn't EXACTLY remember his years as a baby (which is understandable), but from what his mother, father and his grandfather told him, Tommy was quite an adventurous baby, as was his friends. And that was why he was looking through his memories...

Tommy smiled as he noticed something inside the box. He pulled it out and smiled as he looked at them. "Hey... these old Valentine's. I definitely remember these..."

Tommy sighed as he took a look at a few of them. He smiled as he remembered all the times he had making Valentines to give to his friends, and in return, his friends each gave him a card. It was certainly a magical time for them...

Tommy decided to take a look at a few of Chuckie's cards and read through them. He gave a little smile. Tommy knew that despite Chuckie being a worrywart, he was still a good friend... even if there were a couple times in which their friendship fell apart... but things have been good between them since... though Chuckie would still get Tommy on the whole 'TP + KF' thing, which Chuckie didn't quite want to let go on that, but once Kimi and Tommy assured him that the both of them were good friends, and while they shared similarities, they weren't exactly romantically interested in each other, and if they were, they'd tell him first. Chuckie calmed down, knowing that this was particularily true. Tommy laughed, thinking about those memories.

He moved on to Phil's Valentines as he remembered the good times he, Phil and Lil shared. Sure, Phil and Lil were twins, and they shared the same interests, but whereas Lil was more athletic, more serious type... Phil was more of a lazy, but fair person who liked fooling around. Tommy gave a chuckle at those memories. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to be Phil...

Speaking of... Tommy then noticed a few of Lil's Valentine's as he opened them up. He then noticed something odd about one of them.

 _'Hi Tommy,_

 _Though I feel a l-9-tt-12-e blue, I kn-15-w you are always there for this 22-ery r-5-ason, you inspire us, and of all the things 25-0u have done, I think you being 15-21-r calm leader was the best of all._

 _Lillian DeVille'_

At first, Tommy couldn't quite put his finger on it, what made this Valentine so unique... and yet so different? At first, when Tommy got that Valentine from Lil, he thought that she intentionally misspelled it, which was perfectly understandable, as they were only kids... but Tommy took a closer look at the Valentine when he realized that those were numbers... maybe they spelled out words...

Tommy put down the Valentine and pulled out his notebook as he started to think... maybe if he matched the number with a letter of the alphabet... he gave it a try, and smiled as he managed to decode the message... then his eyes widened when he realized what the message spelled out.

 _'I LOVE YOU'_

Tommy paused as he tried to remember exactly when Lil gave him this Valentine... was it in... third grade? It probably had to be... because he was certainly surprised... but then he decided to think about this.

Did Lil have a crush on him back when? Did she still have it... and most importantly, did he love her? Tommy took some time to think about it... even as kids, they were always friends and Tommy DID get along with Lil quite a lot... he had never once considered Lil to be a love interest, but the idea, to him, was very interesting... and Phil even told Tommy once that if Lil was to date anybody in the group, he hoped it would be Tommy. Of course, Lil gave a scoff back then when she heard that, but... maybe it wasn't true, in the slightest...

And Tommy did think Lil was pretty cute, even with the different color strand in her hair and her beautiful eyes... he could tell the difference between her and Phil quite a lot, and knew their differences... Tommy gave a smile and a lovesick sigh. Maybe he was in love with Lil... but the question was... did Lil feel the same way?

Tommy paused as he looked at the Valentine... and smiled. Only one way to find out!

* * *

Lil was the only person in the DeVille household when she heard a knock on the door. Lil raised her head, looking around. Knowing that nobody was around, she got up and answered the door. She looked around, but there was nobody in sight... but there was a letter sitting on the doorstep that said, "To Lil."

Lil scratched her head in curiosity as she picked up the letter and opened it up as she read it.

 _'Hi, Lil..._

 _Hey, I 23-as l-15-oking thro-21-gh some of my o-12-4 stuff and I came across some old Valentine's, 25-ou remember? I bet you d-15. Anyway, I fo-21-nd a lot of them, and I remembered how lucky I 7-ot to have great friends like y-15-u. Anyway, I kn-15-w it's random that out of the bl-21-e tha-20 I 23-ould try and f-9-nd 20-8-ese Valentine's, but I felt that you wanted to know, and 13-5? Well, I don't know... maybe you'd like to talk to me at the Java Lava?_

 _Tommy Pickles'_

At first, Lil was confused at the random numbers that Tommy put in the letter... until her eyes widened, remembering a Valentine that she gave Tommy a long time ago when she was in the third grade. She smiled, realizing that Tommy actually figured out the code...

Lil giggled as she looked at it and examined the code. She gave a happy smile, knowing what her answer was going to be...

* * *

Tommy waited nearby the entrance of the Java Lava as he saw Lil coming over as he gave a wave. "Hey, Lil! I guess you got my message."

"I did..." Lil gave a smile as she hugged Tommy. "And Tommy... I love to go out with you."

Tommy gave a smile as he hugged his new girlfriend back. He didn't know how far he and Lil were going to go, but he knew one thing for sure... he would not let Lil out of his sights.

* * *

And that's it for this Nicktoons one-shot! How'd you all like it? I felt something that fitted for Valentine's Day would be good and suitable, so I hoped you all enjoyed it! Next Nicktoons one-shot will be coming up pretty soon! Anyway, thank you all for reading, have a great day!


End file.
